Plantilla:Maximización/doc
Description :The Maximización Template acts as the info seen on the Maximización tab under individual Abilities... ;Syntax :Type somewhere, with parameters as shown below. ::When writing the Ability name, do not use to separate words, use a space instead. ;Sample output : gives... ;How To Edit the Template :Note the Maximización template above uses the Plantilla:Maximización/frase y Plantilla:Maximización/calc templates. To add or update an Ability's Maximización values you will need to know certain phrases: ::MDUR = Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases ::DURNO = Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effects on this ability. ::MEFF = Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces ::EFFNO = Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades has no positive effects on this ability. ::MRNG = Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases ::RNGNO = Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effects on this ability. ::MSTR = Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases ::STRNO = Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effects on this ability. ::'-EC' = Without Conversión de energía, increases ::'-EC-' = Without Conversión de energía, the value does not changes. ::NO-''' = Has no negative effects on this ability. ::'''CHANO = Has no negative effects on channeling. ::DUR'8 = duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'8-1 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'8-2 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'15 = duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'15-1 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'15-2 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'20 = duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'20-1 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'20-2 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'25 = duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'25-1 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'25-2 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'30 = duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'30-1 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::DUR'30-2 = Reduces duration to ' seconds. ::EFF'25 = cost to ' energy. ::EFF'25- = Increases cost to ' energy. ::EFF'35 = cost to ' energy. ::EFF'35- = Increases cost to ' energy. ::EFF'50 = cost to ' energy. ::EFF'50- = Increases cost to ' energy. ::EFF'75 = cost to ' energy. ::EFF'75- = Increases cost to ' energy. ::EFF'100 = cost to ' energy. ::EFF'100- = Increases cost to ' energy. ::RNG'10 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'10- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'15 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'15- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'16 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'16- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'18 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'18- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'20 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'20- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'25 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'25- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'35 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'35- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'50 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'50- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::RNG'60 = range to ' meters. ::RNG'60- = Reduces range to ' meters. ::STR'50 = damage to ' . ::STR'50-EC = damage to ' . ::STR'50- = Reduces damage to ' . ::STR'250 = damage to ' . ::STR'250-EC = damage to ' . ::STR'250- = Reduces damage to ' . ::STR'700 = damage to ' . ::STR'700-EC = damage to ' . ::STR'700- = Reduces damage to ' . ::STR'1500 = damage to ' . ::STR'1500-EC = damage to ' . ::STR'1500- = Reduces damage to ' . For example, when creating the Destello radial Maximización, you will start with this: | Destello radial = * ** * ** * ** * ** From there you will add the phrases. Any s that don't need a phrase should be deleted. If needed, another instance of may be added after the appropriate amount of asterisks. | Destello radial = * ** * ** * ** * ** ** :Note that some Abilities must use a unique set of phrases and calculations not listed above. In such a case consult User:TunaInABottle for further information/help.